Love's taste
by Mizuka16
Summary: Love is a mix of chocolate and pomelo. Care to know why? .Concentrated in High school/Urban live. Different pairings. Stopped writting it for the meantime.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do not own any of the character from Soul Eater either. All is property of Atsushi Okubo.

Hello, everyone!! I'm Mizuka and I'm new around here. I'll try to do my best to keep up my works, and I hope people enjoy them!!

English is my second language, so please excuse any grammatical/lexical errors!!

I want to find a BETA but for now I didn't have much luck…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Eater: Slice through the sky

Pairing/s: Not telling yet, sorry. Mostly because I'm still think about them XD

Rated: T / M (May be some [soft] lemon)

Style of writing: Using POVs (Points Of View: Means that it's the character who is telling the story, from their point of view) Exception: Chapter 0

Number of chapters: Still don't know. But I don't want a short story, nor a long one.

Summary: CONTAINS SOME SPOILER OF THE MANGA AND THE ANIME!!!

You can read if you:

1. Have read the manga up to chapter 40 at least.

2. If you don't care to be spoiled.

Still, I'M WARNING YOU!! THERE ARE SOME SPOLIRES IN THE SUMMARY!!

Summary: Begins after the resurrection of the Kishin, Ashura, WHICH didn't happen in my fanfiction. Black Star stopped Eruka and the dark blood was dropped to the floor. But, Free and Eruka made their escape. Stein defeated (killed) Medusa. Chrona is taken the same way as the manga. Yet, Chrona gets along with everyone just fine and she lives very happy, with no Medusa around. Because the Kishin didn't resuscitate, the madness is under-control, and of course, Aracne cannot revive either.

To take straight the facts: Here, Medusa's plan is STOPPED, Ashura didn't RESUSCITATE, Medusa is DEAD, and Aracne didn't REVIVE either (Yay for the witch-killing!!) Also, Free and Eruka are both alive, and Chrona is in Shibusen as a new student.

Now, after that damn BIG summary (I hate making them, really) On with the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 0: Victorious end

``We are the only ones who can stop Medusa's plan´´ Stein stated. Closing his eyes in thought, he rapidly designed a plan on his mind and explained it.

``We will divide into groups of Meister and Weapon. First, we'll probably find Medusa, who will try to stop us from advancing any further. Here, all you three will have to past her and go on to stop the ones who are transporting the black blood. I will stay to fight Medusa with Spirit-senpai as my weapon.´´ He stated simply, without any emotion into his words.

``After you passed her, at the second line of defense you'll find the Demon Sword. This battle will be managed by Black Star, which is the only one who can damaged the Demon Sword thanks to his wave-length´´ Black Star gave a big `Understood!´ and Tsubaki bowed her head accepting the charge.

Maka tightened her hand furiously and bit her lower lip harshly. She knew that Stein would choose the best way of action, but she still wanted revenge from the Demon Sword.

Soul, who was sitting on he's knees, watched from below how his meister fought the urge to ask if she could take on the Demon Sword. He looked down to his chest, remembering what happened in the fight against the Demon Sword, and how he got that ugly and painful scar, as well as the black blood which circulates through his veins. Still, he didn't regret what he did, and he would probably do it again if it was for his meister's sake. Yet, he preferred that she wouldn't do anything risky, for their own good. But knowing her, that was totally out of choice.

``When Kid and Maka had passed the Demon Sword, you'll go on until you find the last of their force, which is the Immortal Werewolf. Be careful with him, and try to avoid fighting against him. He may be accompanied, so stay alert for any new confrontation´´ Kid nodded approving the plan, while Liz was trembling and hugging Patty.

``I hope there aren't any questions…?´´ Stein half-asked, half-stated.

``Hakase ´´ Maka raised her hand, as if they were in a classroom ``What do we do if the Werewolf stops to fight and doesn't let us pass? And if there is anyone else with him, what will happen if we have to fight him?´´

``Just avoid fighting as much as possible. If he stays to fight, and lets someone else escape with the black blood, then you'll have no choice but to stay and fight him. If that happens, then one of you will have to stay and the other one will have to go on. Who fights, I leave it to your choice´´ Stein said, shrugging his shoulders.

``Why don't you choose who fights, Hakase? Like you did with the Demon Sword…?´´ Maka looked down, melancholy painted in her face. Kid looked at her and felt sorry for her. As he was raising his hand to comfort her and tell her she could choose, Stein's harsh voice break through the room.

``Do you understand what you're asking me? Do you understand that you want me to decide your fate? You know that the one who stays will probably get hurt. Not only that, you'll probably be beaten. You see, even if I'm your teacher, I don't feel like taking responsibility about it…´´ Stein explained as calmly as he could, walking to the door.

``Stein, don't say that kind of stuff to the kids, they're risking theirs lives here to help Shibusen in this urgent situation!! We are already asking too much from them…´´ Spirit moved his arm crazily to try to `cut´ the tension, and to get Stein´s attention.

``I never pushed them to help in the plan. If they don't want to fight, they can stay here. I'm not going to say anything´´ Stein opened the door and turned around to face them.

``Who is coming?´´ He asked.

``Ore-sama can't stay here while the bad guys are on the move!! I'll stop them with my greatness!!´´ Black Star said cheerfully and crossed the door. Tsubaki followed him while she laughed nerviously.

``As Shinigami's son, and for the Anniversary of Shibusen, Medusa must be stopped at all cost, no matter what!´´ Kid stated as he rushed through the door. Liz and Patty followed after him, the first one scared and the second one laughing.

Spirit smiled at their enthusiasm, but seeing that his daughter wasn't moving from her spot, he turned slowly to look at her. She was looking down to the floor, eyes obscured with thoughts and fears. He was going to try to cheer her up, but Soul got close to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

``Maka´´ He said softly `` Don't think so much´´ Maka lifted her head a little, enough to look into Soul's calm eyes. He softened his grip and smiled at her ``We'll do our best, as always, in a cool way´´ Maka lifted completely her head, and she looked deeply into Soul's eyes. They were full of warmth and care for her, as they were full of determination and ambition. She felt the tension and stress leave her body, and she smiled back at him ``Sure, Soul. Let´s be cool´´

With that said, they clashed hands and crossed the door. Spirit looked at their leaving figures, a weird feeling taking hold of his heart. He didn't quite register what has just happen, but his heart told him it was a good thing. His heart knew that Soul could perfectly cheer Maka, but his head didn't want to acknowledge that just yet.

Spirit looked at Stein, who was looking down in thought, eyes semi-opened, making a sad face and at the same time, an uncaring one.

``Didn't you say you didn't care about them?´´ Spirit said as he walked closed to him.

``All I stated was to explain the urgency of the situation´´ Stein said ``It has nothing to do with personal feelings´´

Spirit kept quiet and nodded, transforming into his weapon form. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Stein cared truly for their pupils, and he perfectly knew; Although he wasn't going to say anything about it. He felt happy knowing that the always selfish, rude and anti-social Stein had a warm heart too.

Stein took the Death Scythe and warmed up a bit before following the kids. When he felt he was ready, he shut the door close and walked in front of his pupils, which had also warmed up and where waiting for the signal. He took a deep breath, he looked at them, and while turning around to face the hall in front of them, he stated:

``Remember: Our priority its to destroy the black blood´´

Each of them smiled and set off to fulfill their duty. They understood that they were not there to fight or eliminate anyone; they simply had to get rid off the black blood to stop the Kishin's revival. Also, Medusa was too powerful, but they knew that Stein could handle her.

And so, they fought with all their might; although Maka ended fighting against the Demon Sword. She won the battle, with the cost of using the black blood and going crazy, but she was able to understand Chrona's feelings and to accept Chrona as her friend.

Kid and Black Star where able to stop Free and Eruka, even when the hallucinations kept getting the best of them. Black Star was able to cut the syringe in two and the black blood was dropped on the floor. Without the black blood, Free and Eruka had failed the mission, so they had to escape, but it became a difficult task with Shibusen after them, but they made it at the end.

Stein fought Medusa physically and mentally, but he was able to win her. She tried to confuse him with words like `I love you´ and stuff, but in the end, Stein killed her, finishing her as she stated that fact.

With the victory on Shibusen's side, Medusa was stopped and everyone could return to they're peaceful dinner. Shinigami felt very pleased with them being able to stop her. As a compensation for their hard work, he let them have a week to relax and recover from their injuries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you had enjoyed this `Prologue´ (Aren't prologues supposed to be short? XD)

Sorry for the bad ending X( It was 4:10 a.m and I was really sleepy...

I hope Stein looked somehow like an asshole o.O Although I don't think he is like that, of course.

Next week I'll try to update the Chapter one, so please keep reading!!

Reviews and Critics are always welcomed ^-^ So go ahead, don't be shy!!


End file.
